Digital up converters receive multiple narrowband channels such as but not limited to quadrature amplitude (QAM) and multiplex them in order to provide a single wideband channel.
There is a growing need for an agile system that is capable of efficiently up-converting each narrowband channel to each frequency slot within a wideband output frequency range.